I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Thay.8D
Summary: Pós Mayfield . Um ano e seis meses após a partida de House e Cuddy finalmente percebe que não pode viver sem ele. "Eu não quero perder nada..."
1. A razão de se esperar pelo tempo

**CAPÍTULO I - A razão de se esperar pelo tempo...**

"_A razão de se esperar pelo tempo, é que pode não haver mais tempo,_

_para aquilo que se esperava". (Antonio Tecco Jorge)._

Um ano e cinco meses. Esse era exatamente o tempo que havia passado desde a última vez que o vira. Todos os dias, ao sentar em sua cadeira, Lisa Cuddy relembrava da última vez que o avistara... podia rever nitidamente sua face confusa e espantada assumindo pela primeira vez que não estava bem. Recordava-se do medo estampado nos olhos daquele homem que lhe fazia tanta falta.

- Um ano e cinco meses... – Pensava em voz alta enquanto olhava para o nada sem perceber que seu amigo adentrara sua sala.

- Cuddy... – Perguntou já de pé, ao lado da mesa, ficando na frente da visão da administradora enquanto acenava a mão tentando tirá-la daquele aparente transe.

- Wilson? – Perguntou imediatamente enquanto balançava a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que a tanto a faziam sofrer. – Desculpa, estava distraída, pensando em algumas coisas. Sabe como é... o hospital, a Rachel, a festa de aniversário dela... Tantas coisas... – Sorriu timidamente um meio sorriso.

- É... eu compreendo. Mas acredito que esses três motivos citados não são os únicos responsáveis por sua falta de concentração durante todo esse último ano.

- Pois saiba que esses são os únicos motivos, Dr. Wilson. – Falou rapidamente enquanto pegava alguns papéis e organizava-os em cima da mesa. – Acredito que tenha vindo por algum motivo, então... pode falar.

- Bom, sim. Na verdade são dois motivos. Mas acredito que não vai gostar de nenhum deles, já que ambos se tratam do...

- House. – Falaram em unissonância.

- Wilson, não é que os assuntos do House não me agradem, eu só não gosto de conversar sobre ele com você. E isso é só porque você insiste em bancar o cupido e provar para nós dois que nos amamos e, se aceitarmos esse amor, viveremos felizes para sempre.

Wilson sorriu com o comentário.

- Por que o que eu penso incomoda tanto vocês? Se isso não é verdade, vocês ficariam indiferentes, não teriam tanta necessidade de provar o contrário.

- Olha, Wilson... – Cuddy suspirou. – Eu não sei o que ele acha disso, mas eu não gosto dos seus comentários apenas porque esse hospital tem ouvidos e eu zelo pela minha reputação. Se a FALSA história da administradora do hospital e seu funcionário possuírem um relacionamento vazar, eu estaria perdida! O que pensariam de mim?

- Que você está indo atrás da sua felicidade?

Cuddy não respondeu. Apenas suspirou novamente e abaixou a cabeça, levantando em seguida para olhar nos olhos do amigo. Quando ia abrindo a boca para falar algo, Wilson a interrompeu.

- Eu não acho que você deveria se importar tanto assim com sua reputação em relação ao House. Pelo menos não mais agora. Todos desse hospital acreditam que vocês transaram por causa da última declaração dele. E ninguém sabe que foi só uma alucinação.

- Eu sei... eu sei...

- E tem outra coisa Lisa... – Wilson sentou-se na cadeira em frente à amiga. – O House sempre brincou com você em relação a vocês fazerem sexo, e, por mais que ninguém pudesse ter provas, todos acreditam que vocês têm um relacionamento escondido há anos.

- Eu sei, mas ninguém tinha nenhuma certeza. Era só desconfiança, e ele deu essa certeza quando falou que dormiu comigo em público.

- AH! Poupe-me desse discurso, Lisa. Você realmente acredita nisso que está dizendo? É claro que todos tinham certeza desse relacionamento. O House faz o que bem entende desse hospital e você não o demite. Ele te humilha publicamente chamando-a de prostituta e você não se importa. Faz brincadeira de cunho sexual com a chefa e você apenas sorri e dá alguma ordem para quebrar o clima... ordem que por sinal ele não cumpre, mas continua nesse hospital sendo tão bem tratado como todos os médicos que respeitam você e os pacientes.

Lisa Cuddy apenas o olhava assustada. Sabia que tudo aquilo era a mais pura verdade, mas também tinha ciência de que não estava preparada para ouvi-la. Conhecia seus sentimentos por House e tentava ignorá-los, mas deixava-os transparecer a cada ação protetora que executava para livrá-lo de alguma coisa.

- Agora não me venha dizer que essa preferência é por amizade, Lisa Cuddy, que nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Você o ama! Pode mentir para o mundo, para mim, para ele e até pra você mesma, mas isso não vai minimizar esse amor ou fazê-lo desaparecer.

Cuddy continuava séria. Sentia seu rosto queimar, seu coração apertar na mais profunda angústia e suas lágrimas começarem a formar em seus olhos, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Ela era Lisa Cuddy, a mulher poderosa que lutou para conseguir ser administradora de um hospital com pouca idade e para mantê-lo estável enquanto assumisse aquele posto; a mulher que lutou contra sua própria fisiologia para ser mãe e que conseguiu realizar esse sonho quando encontrou a pequena Rachel; a mulher que conseguiu negar um amor de vinte anos para si mesma... ou não. Naquele momento, ela percebeu o quanto havia falhado nessa última.

- E esse é um dos motivos. – Wilson prosseguiu. – Lisa, desde que o House foi para Mayfield você não foi visitá-lo nem uma vez. Mesmo se você não amasse esse homem... Pelo amor de Deus, você o ama! Mas mesmo se não amasse, ele trabalha com você há anos e não merece uma mísera visita? Ele sai daqui a um mês, você sabia?

Lisa agora estava assustada. Não imaginava que estava tão próxima de revê-lo. Wilson continuou, tirando-a do transe.

- Não tinha como saber, não é? Não foi visitá-lo, nem procura saber da saúde dele... A única coisa que você faz é me perguntar um "Como ele está?", eu respondo o "Na mesma. Pelo menos na mesma para mim, você deveria vê-lo... Para você é novidade como ele está". Então você faz uma cara de medo, angústia e dor e sai sem uma palavra. – O oncologista fez uma pausa para um forte e alto suspiro. – Ele vai sair de lá daqui a quatro semanas e você não mostrou se importar com ele nem um mísero dia. Conserte isso a menos que não queira nem a amizade daquele homem. - Wilson se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- James. – Chamou Cuddy enquanto ele rodava a maçaneta para abrir a porta e ele virou-se para a chefe com intuito de ouvi-la. – Qual o segundo motivo que te trouxe aqui?

- A equipe do House está com mais um caso em que ninguém consegue resolver. Estão desesperados e continuam pressionando sobre em que diabos de lugar ele está que nem sequer pode atender um telefone para salvar uma vida. Acredito que algum deles venha aqui pedir novamente um número de contato. Prepare-se para enrolá-los por mais um mês e aproveite esse tempo para consertar seu desinteresse nesse último ano.

Com isso, o médico saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele sabia o quanto doía, em Cuddy, a idéia de ver House em um Hospital Psiquiátrico dopado, usando camisa de força ou apenas trancado em um quarto branco como um louco, mas ele também percebia o quanto o amigo sentia falta dela. De mês em mês, no dia da visita, Gregory House perguntava sobre o hospital e sobre certa administradora atraente que lá trabalha. Quando sóbrio, fazia-se de indiferente à resposta e apenas curioso na pergunta. Quando sobre efeito de medicamentos, deixava claro seu interesse pela reitora. A verdade é que, se havia uma esperança dos dois ficarem juntos, era se Cuddy o visse e percebesse o efeito que fazia naquele homem sem que este tente esconder seus sentimentos. James Wilson tinha apenas uma visita para provar a ambos o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro.

Lisa Cuddy continuou imóvel, sentada em sua cadeira olhando para porta por onde o oncologista havia passado minutos atrás. Pensava em tudo que acabara de ouvir e na veracidade daquilo. Seria impossível visitar House; algo fora de cogitação. Não teria forças para vê-lo num lugar como aquele. Abaixou a cabeça com um suspiro de preocupação e ao levantá-la viu uma foto da pequena Rachel em cima de sua mesa. Lembrou-se de que dali a duas semanas seria o aniversário de dois anos de sua filha. Pegou o porta-retrato com cuidado acariciando-o como se fosse sua criança e sorriu. Recolocou o objeto no devido lugar e, com um sorriso maior no rosto, pegou o telefone e discou alguns números, esperançosa de ser a solução de seus problemas.


	2. A verdadeira liberdade

**CAPÍTULO II - A verdadeira liberdade...**

_"A verdadeira liberdade é um ato puramente interior, como a verdadeira solidão: devemos aprender a sentir-nos livres até num cárcere, e a estar sozinhos até no meio da multidão." (Massimo Bontempelli)_

Gregory House estava sentado em seu quarto, encostado na parede, bem próximo a porta. Pensava no quão insana a vida podia ser; ele, o médico que tanto prezava inteligência e racionalidade foi parar no lugar onde possui o maior número de pessoas insanas e irracionais. Lembrava-se da angústia que sentiu ao perceber a gravidade de suas alucinações ao tentar matar o Chase na despedida de solteiro do australiano e na noite maravilhosa que alucinara ter com a Cuddy...

- AH! Lisa Cuddy... – Suspirou.

House tentava, inutilmente, negar para si mesmo seus sentimentos por aquela mulher, entretanto, a verdade é que ele sentia falta da mesma como nunca sentira de ninguém em sua vida. Nunca passou tanto tempo longe dela, e o fato dela nunca ter ido vê-lo o enchia de dor e rancor. Greg sabia que nunca aceitaria que ela o visse naquela situação. Se Lisa fosse visitá-lo, ele imediatamente negaria a visita, mas apenas saber que ela esteve lá o encheria de esperanças...

"_Esperanças? Esperanças de quê? De ter uma vida normal? Uma vida pessoal? Uma família? Não! Isso definitivamente não é para mim!"._ Pensava.

Enquanto House refletia sobre sua miserável vida, levou sua cabeça para trás, encostando-a da parede e, sem querer, acabou ouvindo a conversa de dois enfermeiros do lado de fora.

- Eu tô falando, Joe. Acho que o patrão está pulando a cerca atrás dos muros desse hospital!

- EEEE! Você já vai começar de novo? Você acha que todo mundo está escondendo algo, mentindo, traindo... E por mais que seja verdade, o quê você tem haver com isso? Deixa o patrão ser feliz!

- Eu não estou dizendo que ele não deve transar, eu tô é com inveja da gostosa com quem ele tá transando! – Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Hum... agora me interessei. E quem é essa gostosa?

- Não sei, Joe. Nunca a vi por aqui antes. Mas que ela é gostosa, isso é! Deve ter mais ou menos 1,60 metros de altura, cabelos negros com grandes cachos, olhos azuis lindos e o melhor: um par de seios e uma bunda que... OH Deus!... Incríveis!

- Ei, Bob, é uma que chegou há umas três horas atrás?

- Isso mesmo! Ela já está a todo esse tempo com o Dr. Stevens.

- Seu idiota! Ela é reitora de medicina! Devem estar fazendo coisas de médicos administradores! – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Agora não me faça perder meu tempo com falsas fofocas e abre logo o 106.

Nesse momento House ouviu o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta e em seguida o enfermeiro falou:

- Hora da terapia.

- Eu tô falando, Joe. Eles estão fazendo alguma coisa a mais. Ninguém fica três horas apenas conversando! E ela deve ser uma stripper disfarçada! Nenhuma reitora é tão gostosa! – Insistiu na conversa o enfermeiro Bob.

House apenas ouvia calado, com um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

"_Ela veio. OH, yeah! Ela realmente veio."_ Pensou.

- Enfermeiros, hoje é dia de visita? – Perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores.

- Não. Só daqui a uma semana e três dias. – Respondeu Bob.

- Mas se alguém, por acaso, não sabe e resolve vir, pode ver algum interno? – Continuou o infectologista.

- Não. Regras são regras. Apenas nos dias de visita os internos podem ser visitados. – Concluiu Joe encerrando aquela conversa.

Os três continuaram andando até a sala da terapia com o psiquiatra. House odiava essa parte do tratamento. Detestava o fato de ter alguém tentando ler a sua mente... e o pior, conseguindo lê-la. Pela primeira vez entendeu a raiva do Wilson quando ele tentava investigar a vida do amigo como um psiquiatra.

Após os cinqüenta minutos de terapia, House foi novamente escoltado para seu quarto pelos mesmos enfermeiros. Assim que entrou no cômodo pôde ouvir o mais agradável som que imaginaria escutar naquele momento: o tilintar de um par de saltos altos ao chocarem-se com o chão do hospital. Colocou a cabeça para fora olhando para os dois lados do longo corredor na tentativa de enxergá-la, porém o enfermeiro que abrira a porta estava distraído conversando com o outro e, sem perceber, fechou-a bruscamente, quase atingindo a face do médico.

House deitou-se em seu leito colocando as duas mãos atrás da cabeça para sustentá-la, e passou a pensar naquela conversa que ouvira há minutos atrás. Seria mesmo Cuddy ou apenas seu subconsciente desejando que fosse ela? Já tinha passado por isso uma vez... já fora enganado por sua mente e não sabia se poderia confiar novamente. Lembrou-se de quando chegou ao Hospital Psiquiátrico de Mayfield. No início, recusou-se ao tratamento. Engolia os remédios para, em seguida, vomitá-los, porém as alucinações continuaram e o medo de que nunca mais fossem embora tomou conta de seu pensamento. Juntando seu temor com seu insaciável desejo pelo seu remédio, Vicondin, resolveu aceitar os medicamentos dados pelo enfermeiro. Logo se acostumou a ficar dopado pelas drogas dadas e após cinco meses percebeu que, seja lá o que havia tomado, fez efeito, pois, finalmente, as alucinações desapareceram. Todos os meses seu amigo Wilson ia visitá-lo... sempre sozinho. No entanto, no sexto mês, poucos dias depois do desaparecimento dos delírios com Kutner e Amber, House viu sua porta ser aberta logo após a saída do oncologista e por ela passar ninguém mais ninguém menos que Cuddy. Um grande sorriso saiu de seus lábios e eles conversaram sobre banalidades por horas até a doutora precisar ir embora cuidar do Hospital. Um mês depois, ao conversar com James, descobriu que Lisa Cuddy não poderia ter o visitado; seria algo impossível já que a mesma estava numa conferência de medicina em Los Angeles. As alucinações com a administradora duraram por mais três meses até, finalmente, sumir de uma vez por todas. Mas será que realmente desapareceram ou aquela descrição e o som tão conhecido seria mais um delírio?

"_Droga! Vai ver é só outra gostosa administradora de um hospital que adora usar saltos bem altos... Impossível. Lisa Cuddy é, sem dúvidas, a única mulher bonita, atraente e inteligente que conseguiu atingir um cargo tão importante como esse. É ela, eu tenho certeza... ou pelo menos preciso acreditar que é ela para poder suportar olha-la novamente quando sair daqui."._ Pensou.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da porta sendo novamente aberta.

- Hora da terapia artística. – Informou o enfermeiro.

Mais uma vez House levantou e caminhou, ainda mancando um pouco, pelos corredores do Hospital Psiquiátrico, mas dessa vez até o lindo jardim onde os internos caminhavam e pintavam quadros para serem analisados pelos especialistas. Assim que cruzou o grande portão, chegando ao jardim, a secretária do Dr. Stevens cochichou algo no ouvindo do enfermeiro que o guiava. Eles pararam de andar e o enfermeiro chegou mais perto de Gregory.

- Sua terapia artística acaba de ser cancelada. A partir de hoje você só terá terapias com o psiquiatra do hospital e em vez de cinqüenta minutos passará para cem minutos. – Informou o homem.

- Hora, mas porque isso? – Perguntou o infectologista furioso. Definitivamente odiava aquilo. – Eu sou tão louco a ponto de não poder me relacionar com outros loucos?

- Gregory, se acalme. Não é nada disso. Pelo que eu entendi você será liberado mais cedo. Daqui a exatos cinco dias. No sábado você estará longe daqui. – Sorriu.

House não podia acreditar naquilo. Foi a melhor notícia que recebeu em quase um ano e seis meses. Livre, estaria livre daqui a menos de uma semana! Sairia definitivamente daquela prisão. Abandonaria a solidão daquele lugar para voltar a sua vida solitária, porém uma vida livre! Ele apenas conseguiu sorrir e gargalhar como não fazia em anos.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Que comece a terapia! – Gargalhou enquanto caminhava mais rápido que de costume para o quarto, mancando quase imperceptível.


End file.
